喬爾裘
喬爾裘（Jeorge、ジョルジュ） 是以下遊戲可使用角色： 聖火降魔錄 暗黑龍與光之劍, 聖火降魔錄 紋章之謎, 聖火降魔錄 新·暗黑龍與光之劍和''聖火降魔錄 新·紋章之謎. He is considered the best sniper on the continent, and is widely renowned for his peerless marksmanship. During the events of the War of Shadows, he joins the Archanean League after hearing of Princess Nyna’s alliance with 馬爾斯 and to offer his own assistance. Out of respect for his prestige and his accomplishments throughout the course of the war he is conferred the honor of wielding the 帕提亞, one of the three national regalia of Archanea after it ends. He can be recruited in ''Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and Shadow Dragon by visiting a village in Chapter 9 with Marth. At the end of the War of Shadows, he assists in his country’s reconstruction and mentors the Altean archer 哥頓. During the main events of Mystery of the Emblem, he is met as an enemy unit on the battlefield, though he does not seem to view Marth or the Altean army as his enemies. Eventually, he can be persuaded to join after conversing with Gordin in Chapter 8 where he guards the northwestern fort. He in turn, can later convince Astram to lay down his arms and join Marth’s army in Chapter 16. 資料 According to the released designer’s notes, Jeorge was born to the Menidy family, one of the five powerful noble families ruling under the royal family of Archanea. Of the five families, Adrias and Samsufe subsequently betrayed the royal family and supported the Dolhr empire in its invasion of their homeland during the War of Shadows. The noble family of Lefcandy was caught in the ensuing chaos and was unable to send soldiers to protect Archanea, while Jeorge’s father Noah and Midia’s father Charon were the only ones who fought back. Unfortunately, they were both killed by the traitors, leaving Jeorge and Midia fatherless. As a member of the Akanian Knights, Jeorge was busy in the Archanean palace trying to fight off the soldiers of Dolhr, though he was ultimately defeated and captured. Later, however, he was able to escape, apparently because of the enemy’s carelessness. After hearing of Marth’s agreement to help Princess Nyna, he waited in a nearby village en route to Pyrathi to meet up with them and thereafter joined the Archanean League to assist in his country’s liberation. Following the events of the first war, Jeorge dedicated himself to the reconstruction of Archanea and was later promoted to archer-captain for his service. He also became Gordin’s mentor around this time and taught the inexperienced archer how to improve his mastery of the bow. In Mystery of the Emblem, Jeorge appeared as leader of Archanea’s archery force, wielding the Parthia. While he was still fiercely devoted to his country, he hated what it had become when Hardin changed. When told by General Lang to return to Olbern Castle (based at Grust), and defend it, he chose to ignore his order, instead telling his men to stay in their positions and only attack if the enemy approached. As a result of his insubordination, the Altean army was able to breach the castle’s defenses with relative ease. Afterward, Jeorge was sent to guard the northwestern fort near the Cashmere Bridge to prevent the approaching Altean army from leaving the country by ship. There, he outright betrayed the empire and joined Marth after hearing Gordin’s plea for help. He vowed to draw his bow against his countrymen in order to return his corrupted kingdom back to its former glory, and accompanied the army to Khadein and then to the Ice Dragon Temple. Upon their return to seize Marth’s homeland Altea from its invaders, Jeorge met Astram inside the fortified castle, who he persuaded to join Marth’s side as well after revealing to him that Nyna had requested Marth’s assistance to stop Hardin by entrusting him with the sacred Fire Emblem once again. When the second war finally ends, he establishes the Archanean free knights to protect the citizens from roving thieves and bandits, its members including Astram, Midia, Castor, and his former student Gordin. In Shin Monsho no Nazo, he reveals to the Avatar that at one point he was in a relationship with Midia, but he left her due to his desire for more freedom as well as his "foresight" of possibly being used by Midia's family for their personal gains. He then goes on to describe his family as cold, emotionless, and very intelligent, easily capable of manipulating others, and he abandoned them because he did not agree with the way they did things; however, he feels forced to use those same methods in order to be able to protect Nyna as well as his own subordinates. 個性 Jeorge is characterized by his patriotic devotion to his homeland, the kingdom of Archanea. Throughout the two wars, his convictions stay steadfast and focused wholly on serving the best interests of Princess Nyna and his country. Unlike his compatriot Astram however, Jeorge seems to be more sensible and realistic about it since he wisely foresees Archanea’s demise when Hardin’s reign turns oppressive. His desire to bring back the kingdom of old ultimately causes him to turn against his country and join Marth’s campaign early on, whereas Astram continues to blindly serve the corrupted Hardin for a while longer, mistakenly believing that he is doing it for Nyna’s sake. His unrivaled skill in archery commands great respect from others, and is what initially draws Gordin to him in the first place. Gordin holds Jeorge in high esteem and attributes his personal improvements as an archer from being taught by the master sniper himself. Jeorge is an honorable and considerate man who only seems to follow the commands of people he respects, though this creates some conflict with his men when he refuses to ally himself with corrupted men, such as Lang or Hardin under the influence of the Darksphere, even if they have higher authority than him. Jeorge’s thoughtfulness is shown as well when he makes a compromise with his men to ease their minds and to prevent his own actions from jeopardizing them. His chivalrous nature is supported by his ending, which states that after peace returns to the continent, he organizes the Archanean free knights in the interest of protecting the people from outlaws. Additionally, the designer’s notes reveal that although Jeorge was the heir to a powerful noble family, he has a wayward personality for a nobleman, since he seemed to hate his life of aristocracy and preferred traveling around at a young age. 遊戲中 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ;陸地第一的弓騎士 :Archanean archer thought to be the best on his continent. A skilled strategist登場作品：Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. 基礎數據 稀有度： 弓 |Skill= 銀弓 碎火 }} 弓 |Skill= }} 技能 武器 奧義 被動 ''聖火降魔錄 暗黑龍與光之劍 Recruitment |} 基礎數據 進階數據 |60% |20% |10% |20% |10% |50% |10% |0% |} 聖火降魔錄 紋章之謎 Recruitment ; Book 1 |} ; Book 2 |} 基礎數據 |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= 進階數據 |60% |20% |10% |20% |10% |50% |10% |3% |} Support Bonus |} Shadow Dragon Recruitment |} 基礎數據 Growth Rates (default) *'Sniper' |40% |20% |0% |50% |40% |20% |10% |0% |} Reclassing Options |-|Paladin= |40% |25% |0% |55% |20% |20% |15% |0% |} |-|Dracoknight= |30% |20% |0% |50% |35% |20% |10% |5% |} |-|Swordmaster= |50% |20% |0% |50% |35% |20% |5% |0% |} |-|Sage/Bishop= |20% |0% |25% |50% |30% |20% |0% |25% |} Support Bonus ; Supports |} ; Supported by |} New Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment |} 基礎數據 |-|Boss (Prologue 4-A)= |-|Playable= '*''' Drops if defeated as an enemy unit only on Chapter 8. Growth Rates (default) *'Sniper' |80% |40% |0% |35% |45% |50% |40% |0% |} Reclassing Options ; Default classes |-|Paladin= |80% |45% |0% |40% |25% |50% |45% |5% |} |-|Dracoknight= |70% |40% |0% |35% |40% |50% |40% |10% |} |-|Swordmaster= |80% |40% |0% |35% |45% |50% |35% |5% |} |-|Sage/Bishop= |60% |15% |20% |35% |35% |50% |15% |30% |} ; Alternate classes Note: Only accessible after beating the game on Hard mode or above |-|General= |100% |45% |0% |35% |15% |50% |60% |0% |} |-|Hero= |90% |50% |0% |40% |35% |50% |40% |0% |} |-|Warrior= |110% |70% |0% |40% |25% |50% |35% |0% |} |-|Horseman= |80% |50% |0% |30% |40% |50% |35% |0% |} |-|Berserker= |110% |60% |0% |30% |45% |50% |30% |0% |} |-|Sorcerer= |60% |15% |20% |35% |35% |50% |15% |30% |} Support Conversations |} Support Bonus ; Supports |} ; Supported by |} Overview In all of the games he has appeared in, Jeorge is essentially a Pre-Promoted unit who provides utility with his high starting Weapon Rank, allowing him to equip the strongest bows as soon as he joins (eventually including the Parthia as well after gaining sufficient Weapon Experience). In 聖火降魔錄 暗黑龍與光之劍/''聖火降魔錄 新·暗黑龍與光之劍, as a ranged unit, he can be an asset to the team if the player hadn’t trained any of the Archers or Hunters before him, or reclassed another unit to the Sniper class in ''Shadow Dragon. The only problem is his mediocre base stats and growth rates. His speed and skill are passable, but everything else has awful growth rates. Unless he is also given the powerful Parthia however, most players tend to give up on him later on due to his flagging Strength, which only has a 20% chance of increasing in a level up. Fortunately, he also has a more specialized role with his weapon effectiveness against flying units, which can be put to use against any of the heavily defensive Dracoknight enemies encountered throughout the game. In 聖火降魔錄 紋章之謎, the player can possibly increase his statistical gains by giving him the Starsphere, which boosts all of a character’s growth rates by 30%, although the orb isn’t available until late in the game. In Book 2, he can also use any of the Starsphere Shards to improve his low growth rates and base stats. Otherwise, the player can supersede him for a promoted 哥頓, Ryan, and Castor in Mystery of the Emblem since any of the three will usually have stronger stats at equivalent levels if they were trained. 名言 Death quotes 作為敵人 Recruitment conversations Mystery of the Emblem, Book 1 Mystery of the Emblem, Book 2 Gordin: Mister Jeorge! Please wait a second! Jeorge: Huh? ...Gordin? Long time no see. You appear stronger, but has your archery improved? Gordin: Yes, right now… I am recognised as the finest archer of Altea. It was all thanks to you, Mister Jeorge, that I could become this strong. Jeorge: So? Did you come all the way here so that you could duel with me? Gordin: Wh-what? Of course not! This might sound silly but… Can you come along with us again? Jeorge: ....... Gordin: Please! Mister Jeorge!! Jeorge: I already swore an oath to Nyna, but I can’t stand Hardin. He used his might to threaten other countries, and executed anybody who opposed him without question. Archanea’s army right now is just a bunch of paid savages, with no dignity of a knight. I will draw my bow against my own country, to bring back the Kingdom of Archanea of old. Gordin, I hope you can pass on my thoughts to Prince Marth. Gordin: Thank you, Mister Jeorge!! Recruiting Astram in Mystery of the Emblem Jeorge: Astram, how are you doing? Astram: So it’s the traitor, Jeorge. What do you want with me? Jeorge: Wait, Astram. General Eibel has already fallen. You won’t be able to win even if you continue fighting. Astram: You want me to surrender...? Never! Even if I am the last one standing. I am a warrior of Archanea to the end!! Jeorge: Why are you... Who are you fighting for? Are you fighting for Emperor Hardin? Astram: No! It’s not because of that man, but because of Nyna... And for Archanea!! Jeorge: But, did Nyna tell you to fight here? Do you really think that Nyna would hope for this kind of battle? Astram: Well... I hadn’t seen Nyna for a while. I was told that she fell ill, and that I couldn’t see her. But... Since Hardin is Emperor of Archanea, I have no choice. If I don’t follow his orders I will become a traitor, and I will be betraying Nyna. Jeorge: Astram, Nyna already entrusted the Emblem to Prince Marth. Do you understand... the meaning of her actions? Astram: Wh-what!! When did this happen, Jeorge? Nyna requested Prince Marth for help? Jeorge: I believe that is the only explanation. Astram, if you want to find out the truth then come with us... If you die here, what will Midia do? You must live on, for her. You must live on, so you can confirm with your eyes what is happening. Astram: Hmm... I guess I have no choice. But, Jeorge. If this war is as Hardin said, and was caused by Prince Marth’s ambitions. I will never forgive you! Remember that!! Event Recap (Shadow Dragon) Patriotic Sniper 英雄雲集 :Jeorge/Heroes Quotes Epilogue Mystery of the Emblem Book 1 Greatest archer Jeorge He became the captain of the Archanea bow knights. Book 2 Greatest archer Jeorge After the war, he formed the Archanea free knights to protect people from thieves. Shadow Dragon Perfect Shot Jeorge worked diligently to rebuild Archanea. Later, he was chosen from the palace’s knights to become archer-captain. New Mystery of the Emblem Perfect Shot "Jeorge founded the Archanean Rangers after the war, his mission to protect the people from bandits." 語源 Jeorge is an uncommon spelling of the name George, which is of Greek origin and means “farmer” or “earth worker.” It was a recurring name for British monarchs in history after King George I took the throne. Six more kings were borne with the name after his succession. Two kings in Greece were named George as well. Saint George, a Christian martyr and patron saint of England, is recognized as one of the most famous men with this name. He was a third-century Roman soldier from Palestine who was eventually executed by Emperor Diocletian in the city of Diospolis after George protested against his persecutions of Christians. George's martyrdom caused him to become one of the most venerated saints in Christianity, although he is also remembered for slaying a dragon, according to some medieval legends. 軼事 *Jeorge is one of the potential love interests for the Avatar (Female), alongside Wolf, Horace, 哥頓, and Warren in the base conversations. *He shares his English voice actor in 聖火降魔錄英雄雲集, Mick Wingert, with 阿貝爾 and Laslow. 圖片 File:Jorjue.jpg|Artwork of Jeorge from The Complete book. File:Jeorge.png|Artwork of Jeorge from TCG. File:Jeorge Fight.png|Artwork of Jeorge from Fire Emblem Heroes by Mayo. File:Jeorge Skill.png|Artwork of Jeorge from Fire Emblem Heroes by Mayo. File:Jeorge Damaged.png|Artwork of Jeorge from Fire Emblem Heroes by Mayo. File:FE1 Manga Map 24 Cover.jpg|Jeorge as he appears in manga adaptation. File:George TCG.jpg|Jeorge as he appeared in the Fire Emblem Trading Card Game. File:George.jpg|Another Jeorge card. File:FE0 Jeorge.png|Jeorge in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:George FE1.PNG|Jeorge as he appeared in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:George FE3.gif|Jeorge as he appeared in Mystery of the Emblem. File:JeorgeSD.png|Jeorge as he appeared in Shadow Dragon. File:JeorgeFE12.png|Jeorge as he appeared in New Mystery of the Emblem. Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色